Recently, in the United States and other countries, cloth zipper bags have become popular items, which bags are generally made of woven nylon cloth and have the general shape of a right circular cylinder. It has been found that the salability of these bags suffers when the bags are merely displayed limp in flattened condition on a counter, and accordingly it has been the practice to crumple heavy paper or the like to provide stuffing material which can be used to expand or extend the bag to its filled shape. This practice is not only time-consuming and wasteful of materials, but it often requires the store to dispose of the stuffing material upon sale, a further inconvenience.